Amuleto
by Henta-Hime
Summary: "—No es precisamente un amuleto, ¡pero sirve! Y como es un objeto muy valioso para mí, tienes la obligación de regresar a salvo y devolvérmelo, ¿lo entendiste?" Con esas palabras Uzumaki Naruto despidió a su compañero antes de que éste partiera de misión, no imaginando que ese pequeño amuleto sería mucho más efectivo de lo que jamás creyó./OS/SasuNaru ¿O NaruSasu?


¡Hola!~ ha pasado tiempo desde que traje algo nuevo, y esta vez es algo que personalmente considero algo... distinto a lo que suelo escribir. Verán, no es que me fui por las ramas (?) pero tiene una trama más... dramática que otra cosa.

¡Es la primera vez que hago uno de este estilo para esta pareja! ¡así que de verdad espero sus sinceras opiniones e,e

¡Espero de corazón les guste la lectura y nos encontramos abajo!~

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, lo diré una vez más sólo para que no haya confusiones: la misión no es el enfrentamiento inminente ni la aniquilación del enemigo, simplemente es recuperar los pergaminos de la aldea de la niebla y regresar. Quienes tratan de obtenerlo también son oponentes demasiado peligrosos y no aceptaré ningún acto de valentía de parte de ninguno, ¿entendieron bien? Coger los pergaminos y regresar a la aldea, nada más que eso. Fueron seleccionados específicamente por sus habilidades, por favor, sepan hacer provecho de ellas —Senju Tsunade dijo fuerte tras su escritorio, su mirada ámbar brillando con suma seriedad. Un amplio mapa se expandía sobre la madera pulida marcando objetivos a evitar durante la misión.<p>

Nara Shikamaru rascó su cabeza, ese era el tipo de misiones que solía gustarle, sin enfrentamientos ni desgastes de energía innecesarios, sin embargo tenía la ligera e incómoda sensación de que no todo iría tan pacíficamente como planeaba. Mirando un poco más a quienes tenía como compañeros, era de esperarse que la cosa no fuera tan sencilla. Después de todo, Godaime no mandaría al trío Uchiha, Hyuuga y Nara a una simple misión de entrega. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba una ocasión en la que los tres estuvieran juntos para un trabajo. Hinata se mostraba muy incómoda realmente, podría al menor fingir un poco más de entusiasmo…

—Esto no debería tardar más de tres semanas, pero es posible que puedan retrasarse un poco, quiero que tengan en claro que pasados cinco días tras cumplirse el plazo si aún no han regresado, un equipo ANBU será enviado en su búsqueda—Tsunade hablaba con gravedad, mirando fijamente a uno por uno. La inquietante duda carcomiéndola por dentro era innegable. Como si realmente no quisiera enviarlos y estuviera batallando consigo misma para seguir hablando. Y aquellos tres ninjas lo notaron. —Esperemos no llegar al caso, pero aconsejo que se provean de medicina adicional, sólo por las dudas.

Shizune se removió un poco inquieta a su lado firme a la Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, firme al otro costado de Tsunade no pudo notarlo, pero Shikamaru, Hinata y Sasuke no lo pasaron desapercibido. De pronto un raro ambiente tenso había abrazado el despacho. Nara lo reconfirmó en su cabeza con pesadez, _definitivamente_ este encargo sería un dolor de culo. Revisaron una vez más la zona, los blancos a evitar y aquellos lugares que podrían servirles de campamentos con buenas provisiones. Su misión no se llevaría a cabo en la aldea de la Niebla en sí, sino en un escondijo entorno a ella. Al parecer se trataba de una banda de supuestos renegados que andaban tras una colección de pergaminos únicos, el primero lo habían robado hace un buen tiempo ya, el segundo fue hurtado de las manos de ninjas de la Nube en una reciente misión, y el tercero lo adquirieron hace tan sólo dos días tras matar al hombre encargado de cuidarlo. No tenían idea de por qué eran tan importantes, pero su misión consistía en recuperarlos a salvo bajo cualquier precio.

Finalmente tras una charla no muy larga, Tsunade les dejó marchar todavía con una amarga inseguridad latiéndole. Ella no tenía duda alguna de la gran habilidad de esos tres chicos, por supuesto que no. Pero no podía quitar con tanta facilidad las palabras del Raikage en su cabeza, quien había enviado también a un grupo de su aldea a la misma misión hace un par de semanas.

"_Ellos regresaron normalmente sabes, dijeron que lograron coger el pergamino y estaban de camino cuando se enfrentaron a unos tipos raros. Estos sujetos usaron una técnica que no pudieron identificar para dejarles inmóviles y robarles el pergamino como si nada. Consiguieron moverse tras unos minutos y regresaron, ninguno de ellos estaba herido de ninguna manera, sin embargo…"_

Sacudió su cabeza esfumando toda mala energía. No, ella no debía pensar en esas cosas. Debía esperar lo mejor de su equipo élite, después de todo. Eran tres de los más fuertes de toda la aldea, sus ataques eran a distancia y podían vislumbrar cualquier objeto o persona en un radio muy amplio, ellos con toda seguridad iban a estar bien.

…¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupada, abuela? —Naruto dijo pasado un rato, notando la extraña mueca de la mujer. —Sasuke está con ellos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ese bastardo podrá ser un grandísimo idiota, ¡pero sabe cómo completar misiones con éxito! Además Shikamaru y Hinata-chan son muy fuertes también, se trata de recuperar algo nada más, ¿cierto? ¡Ellos van a lograrlo sin dudas! No deberías inquietarte por esto.

Tsunade sonrió un poco, con algo de grata sorpresa por aquellas palabras, dejándose llenar del fuerte optimismo de su alumno. Parece que después de todo su entrenamiento estaba funcionando, aquel tipo ya tenía una buena mentalidad para convertirse en el próximo Hokage.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Podríamos enfocarnos ahora, no lo sé, en el hecho de que no has realizado nada del papeleo que te encargué la semana pasada, tal vez. O en que he recibido mucha confiable información que afirma que mi querido alumno escapa de sus horas de trabajo cuando no lo están vigilando. ¿Qué te parece eso, Naruto? ¿Deberíamos hablar de eso?

Uzumaki torció su perfecta sonrisa en una torpe risotada nerviosa y llana, balbuceando a diestra y siniestra pobres excusas nada entendibles. A decir verdad, Tsunade ya había hecho esos informes con anticipación previendo que Naruto lo iba a olvidar o, en su defecto, escaparse. Pero molestarle así era bastante divertido. Shizune también se permitió sonreír un poco. Naruto se ponía muy nervioso con facilidad en casos así, nadie podría negarles que fuera sumamente entretenido el espectáculo.

—¡F-fue culpa del bastardo! Si él no me hubiese pedido entrenar con él yo hubiese tenido el tiempo y… y… ¡Hinata-chan también necesitaba mi ayuda! ¡No fue completamente culpa mía, tú siempre dices que los amigos van por sobre todo lo demás!

Tsunade rió un poco alivianando la situación. Era sorprendente ver cómo Naruto podía interpretar sus palabras para usarlas contra ella misma. Mocoso del diablo. Sin embargo ella tenía muchos más años en carrera y sabía cómo jugar mil veces mejor.

—Ya que lo dices, tus preciados amigos partirán pronto y no les verás en un buen tiempo, ¿no deberías ir a despedirles y desearles buena suerte? Estoy segura de que hay alguien ahí que no puedes dejar partir sin despedirte—Dijo, apoyando su cabeza cómodamente sobre su mano. Naruto se quedó quieto un instante, pero con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas y un tierno mohín, concedió la razón. Ella le vio irse corriendo por la puerta bastante divertida. Shizune habló tras saberse solas.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿he de creer bien si pienso que ese alguien, no es precisamente Hinata-san? —la suave complicidad de su voz hizo sonreír a la mujer.

Pero ella no respondió, sólo dejó escapar un enigmático quién sabe. No obstante, Shizune lo sabía y muy bien, tantos años con Tsunade le habían enseñado a leer sus palabras ocultas. La mujer de corto pelo soltó una risilla relajada, necesaria para la tensión que sus mentes soportaban por aquella misión.

¿Sabría Naruto acaso que su situación era el mejor juego para ambas?

~O~O~O~O~O~

Tal vez por tratarse esta de una misión un poco más larga y riesgosa que de costumbre, un pequeño grupo había ido a despedir a los tres. Shikamaru no pudo más que sonreír amplio cuando Temari apareció, con su pequeña panza de apenas cuatro meses. De hecho, todos sonrieron, incluso Sasuke. Ella lucía tan cómoda y sencilla sin su acostumbrado peinado, dejando su pelo caer libre. Nara acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña, haciendo reír a la mujer. Si alguien se atrevía a decir que esos dos no habían nacido para estar juntos, tendrían que hacerle una intensiva revisión ocular.

Uchiha Itachi pasaba por casualidad con unas bolsas en sus manos cuando se topó con el pequeño grupo en la puerta de la aldea, y ahora se hallaba molestando a Sasuke por no haberle avisado de la misión con antelación. Decía algo sobre reprocharle con su madre o algo así, ciertamente Sasuke no lo estaba escuchando. Aunque… tampoco hizo nada por quitar la mano que se aferraba revoltosa sobre su cabello, desordenándoselo más todavía. Sakura, un poco más lejos de él al lado de Hinata, rió bastante tentada con la imagen del _Oh-todo-poderoso-e-inalterable_ Uchiha Sasuke dejándose hacer con las manías de su hermano. Finalmente parecía que la despedida había terminado y ahora sí se disponían a marchar, mas una ruidosa y muy conocida voz aproximándose con velocidad les detuvo otro rato. Naruto llegaba con su pelo enmarañado y el aire escapándosele con furia de su boca. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente al verle, el corazón latiéndole alarmado, Sakura quien se mantenía hablando con ella sonrió.

—¡L-lo siento! Tuve que hacer algo y me entretuve demasiado, yo —respiró hondo, componiendo un poco su respiración—… yo, ¡creí que no llegaría! —dijo riendo avergonzado.

—No sería la primera vez —Replicó Sasuke algo burlón. Shikamaru le secundó desde la lejanía, Sakura siendo el tercer apoyo.

—Como decía —continuó, mirando con reproche a los tres traidores—, lo importante es que lo logré. Tsunade-baachan parecía muy preocupada por ustedes, así que para tranquilizarla he venido a darles amuletos de la suerte —dijo, sonriendo con todos los dientes.

—¿Quieres decir que llegaste tarde por parar a comprar amuletos? —Preguntó Sakura, entre enternecida y divertida. Naruto se puso nervioso y dijo que no, pero era claro que sí. Veintidós años encima no quitarían la transparencia de ese chico.

—Por desgracia sólo tenían dos, ¡pero ambos eran muy buenos! Miren, este es para ti Hinata-chan —Naruto extendió hacia ella una bolsita aterciopelada de color celeste, de lindo diseño y con una leyenda bordada en el medio. —, la señora de la tienda dijo que este es de protección y está bendecido en el templo, ¡consérvalo bien!

—¡M-muchas gracias! ¡N-no debiste… algo como e-esto, para mí! —Hinata luchaba contra la fiebre que le había atrapado la cara y ahora batallaba con el rojo intenso de la otra bolsita que Naruto cargaba en su mano.

—¡Pero qué dices! Hinata-chan es una persona muy importante para mí, ¡por supuesto que debo protegerla! Además, el color se parece a mis ojos, así que cuando la veas también podrás acordarte de mí y eso te dará fuerzas—Dijo riendo, pero logrando que sus palabras hicieran arder todavía más si era posible la cara de Hinata. Sakura, Shikamaru y Temari, incluso Itachi agitaron sus cabezas despacio, Naruto era demasiado tonto, ¡no debería hacerle ese tipo de comentarios a Hinata! Para ella esas simples palabras significaban muchísimo más de lo que él pudiera imaginar.

—Shikamaru, este es para ti. Para la buena suerte. Quise conseguir uno de "no te dormirás en la misión" o "no será problemático" pero es el único que pude traerte —Bromeó extendiéndole el paquetito rojo que Shikamaru cogió agradeciéndole. Temari le dio un pequeño beso al amuleto, diciendo que eso lo haría más efectivo todavía.

Naruto clavó ahora su vista en Sasuke, quien también le observaba. Algo enojado, ¿quizás?

¿Por qué era él el único sin amuleto? ¿Acaso significaba menos para Naruto que ellos dos? Se conocían desde bebés, pero está bien. No importaba, para empezar no creía en esas tonterías.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero debemos irnos ahora, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

Itachi miró a su hermano, y tal vez porque fuese precisamente su hermano y le conociera como la palma de su mano, pero le resultó graciosa la obvia molestia que no pudo ocultar en su voz. Ese ligero cambio en su tono que le hacía parecer a sus oídos como un niño berrinchudo a quien no le compraron el caramelo que quería. Al verdadero mocoso dentro de Sasuke que salía a flote cada dos por tres frente a Naruto.

—¡Oye, espera un segundo! No he terminado aún.

Naruto se acercó despacio hasta él y colgó algo en su cuello, no sin cierta vergüenza, bajo la demasiado atenta mirada de sus amigos.

—No es precisamente un amuleto, ¡pero sirve! Y como es un objeto muy valioso para mí, tienes la obligación de regresar a salvo y devolvérmelo, ¿lo entendiste?

Sasuke sostuvo con sus dedos el cristal azul que ahora adornaba su cuello, sonriendo desprevenido leyendo quizás muy, muy por entre las líneas, un significado distinto al querer simplemente su amuleto de regreso. Así como de desprevenido también se vio haciendo un comentario aún más malintencionado que el de Naruto hacia Hinata.

—¿Yo también puedo acordarme de ti cuando vea el colgante? Ya sabes, por el azul de tus ojos.

Todos contuvieron el aire, Itachi abriendo sus ojos algo sorprendido, el silencio abrumando todo de golpe. El rojo fuego esparciéndose con lentitud, pero firme, sobre la cara de Uzumaki.

—¿¡Q-qué mierda estás diciendo?! —rugió entre chillón y furioso —¡Vete de una vez, maldito bastardo! ¡Y más te vale que Hinata-chan regrese a salvo o te las verás conmigo!

Los tres se terminaron de despedir y partieron por fin con una cálida sensación de seguridad. Quedando tras ellos un alterado, rojo y confundido Naruto, quien maldecía a cierto chico de pelo negro con sumo esmero. ¡Era por comentarios como esos que su cabeza pensaba tan jodidamente raro cuando estaban cerca últimamente!

Sólo esperaba que aquellos amuletos pudieran espantar la inquietud de Tsunade que, ahora mismo, se había plantado discretamente en él también.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Habían pasado ya nueve días desde que partieron desde Konoha y la situación era, por poco, la más aburrida que recordaran. No habían cruzado camino con nadie, ni enemigo ni aliado ni neutro. Entre ellos las charlas finalizaban rápido; Tsunade debió de haberlo analizado mejor cuando los agrupó precisamente a ellos tres. Con quien Sasuke tenía más diálogo era obviamente Shikamaru, pero tampoco era algo muy llevadero. No es como si ellos fueran Naruto y Sakura, no tenía temas de conversación con estos dos compañeros. Y fue así como se encontró anhelando aquellos años en donde realizaban misiones juntos, nunca se había percatado de lo bien que la pasaba junto a los tres idiotas que tenía como equipo, contando a Kakashi.

Trató de sobrellevar el aburrimiento pensando en otra cosa; logró entretenerse pensando qué le gustaría cenar cuando regresara, si su heladera estaba llena, si en verdad Itachi le diría a su madre que no le avisó de esta misión. Porque si era así Mikoto sin dudas le iba a regañar cuando volviera… veintidós años y no podía zafarse de esos discursos. Qué dicha.

Entre pensamientos más que banales, Sasuke captó el ligerísimo traspié que Hinata tuvo al pisar una de las ramas, la observó con detenimiento y pudo notar claramente lo exhausta que se mostraba, su respiración parecía dificultosa y la frente se le arrugaba sutilmente, como quien está haciendo gran esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo. ¿Hace cuánto es que estaban corriendo exactamente? Shikamaru parecía más decaído también, incluso ahora que se ponía a analizar la situación, sus propias piernas estaban plomizas.

—Oye, Shikamaru, creo que deberíamos parar un rato —Él se detuvo sobre una de las ramas para hablar claro y de inmediato sus compañeros le imitaron. Nara secundó su moción y únicamente se movieron para llegar al pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca, donde sentaron su pequeño campamento.

Sus cuerpos agradecieron enormemente el agua y descanso, sintiendo sólo en el momento que se recostaron el verdadero agotamiento. El ocaso ya apremiaba a las primeras estrellas, así que Sasuke recolectó un par de ramas e hizo una hoguera para mantenerles en calor durante la noche. Hinata sin ayuda de nadie había atrapado los peces que usarían como cena, Shikamaru la halagó sin dudarlo, eran unos peces realmente grandes. Comieron tranquilos sin mayores preámbulos y revisaron nuevamente el mapa para corroborar que estaban siguiendo la ruta indicada, por suerte así era. Hablaron un poco de Temari y su embarazo para variar, lo que puso de muy buen humor a Nara y contagió esa alegría en Sasuke y Hinata. Al parecer sería una niña y estaban eligiendo nombres, casi con certeza se llamaría Tsubaki. En intimidad, se enteraron de que Gaara estaba muy entusiasmado con el nacimiento, pues se lo había confesado a su hermana y ésta a Shikamaru, pero prometieron guardar el secreto. Al parecer, el gran Kazekage no era contento sabiendo que otras personas eran conscientes de sus emociones. Un tipo divertido, pensó Sasuke con gracia.

Debatieron un rato más y decidieron dormir por fin rotando las guardias. Sasuke haría la primera, así que se acomodó cerca del fuego, Hinata todavía estaba allí también. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, pero no lo clasificarían como incómodo, era simplemente… quietud. Con sigilo, Sasuke escuchó el ruidito de tela deslizándose. Al voltear, observó a Hinata sosteniendo con un cuidado absurdo el pequeño amuleto celeste que Naruto le había obsequiado, lo miraba con un amor tan grande que en su pecho _algo_ dolió. Entre sus largos dedos envolvió el amuleto y lo acercó a su cuerpo, una delicadeza cautivante en sus movimientos hipnotizó momentáneamente a Sasuke. Ella permaneció en esa posición, inmersa en su pequeño mundo e ignorando el ser observada. Por eso fue que las sorpresivas palabras que oyó la desconcertaron.

—¿D-disculpa? —musitó, creyendo haber oído mal. Un caliente rojo asomaba sus mejillas.

—Deberías decírselo —repitió con calma, mirando al fuego—, él es muy torpe, si no se lo dices frontalmente es muy probable que jamás se dé cuenta por sí mismo.

Hinata parpadeó sobre sus grandes ojos, ahora atónitos. Una mueca dudosa atrapó su cara al compás del nerviosismo intenso. Ella desvió la mirada hasta la llamarada crepitando, abrazando con más fuerza el pequeño paquetito celeste.

—Él te aprecia bastante ¿sabes? No creo que sea un desperdicio total el intentarlo, tienes grandes oportunidades.

A medida que Sasuke seguía hablando, un extraño sentimiento se formaba en ambos. Más desconcertante, si es posible, en el mismo Sasuke. ¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo de consejero amoroso a Hinata? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ni él lo entendía. Sólo era consciente de que verla tan maravillada por ese miserable objeto le dejó una sensación desconocida en el pecho, incómoda, lejana y sobre todo, desagradable.

Hinata no respondió durante los siguientes segundos, ni siquiera cuando los dos minutos se acumularon. Susurró en el minuto tres, con una sonrisilla fantasma y su voz ahogada en un extraño tono.

—Naruto-kun es muy importante para mí, y sé que él se preocupa por mí también, eso me hace demasiado feliz, tanto que creo que podría morir sólo de felicidad —dijo despacito, acariciando cada palabra con su característica suavidad—, pero, aunque mucha gente no sea consciente, yo sé muy bien lo que Naruto-kun siente…

Sasuke la oyó romper el imperial silencio nocturno con su voz mística, una brisa en sus oídos. Sorprendido, y mucho, estaba con la confesión. Él no juzgaba a las personas… bueno, sí lo hacía, pero no de esa manera, sino más bien… ¡el punto es! que jamás se hubiese imaginado que la tímida y retraída Hyuuga Hinata estaría hablándole como lo hacía ahora. Ella se mostraba tan tranquila, tan madura y segura de sus palabras que hasta un sentimiento de compasión surgía en él al escucharla.

—¿Nunca has… tenido esa sensación de que eres feliz sólo acompañándola? ¿A esa persona especial? Sientes que todo estará bien si tan sólo puedes permanecer a su lado y ser su amigo, porque con tan sólo eso ya eres… tan feliz.

No hubo respuesta, claro que no la hubo. Ni siquiera hubo palabras, sílabas, no hubo capacidad vocal. Esta acababa de convertirse en la más sorprendente vez en la que Uchiha Sasuke había sido enmudecido totalmente. ¿Por Hyuuga Hinata? Sí, damas y caballeros, por la mismísima Hyuuga Hinata. La chica apretó contra su pecho todavía más fuerte el amuleto, la sonrisa diminuta se hacía algo melancólica con el correr de los segundos. Sabía que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, para dejarle claro que la había oído bien, pero nada se le ocurrió.

Era increíble que su inicial comentario, tan desprevenido y soez, hubiese terminado en esto. Él sólo lo había dicho como un desquite, un pequeño comentario que ocultó acidez detrás. Sasuke sólo lo había dicho para expresar su molestia injustificada. ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Quién sabe. Tal vez por el hecho de que siendo Hinata una chica tan hermosa como lo era, sabiéndose querida por el idiota de Uzumaki Naruto, no hacía nada por enfrentar los sentimientos de amor que tenía hacia él. Era un tremendo desperdicio. Inmenso. Naruto la quería, ella lo amaba, ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena como esa? Si Sasuke estuviese en su lugar…

Si él estuviese en su lugar, entonces…

Entonces…

¿Qué harías entonces, Sasuke?...

Arrugó su frente, entendiéndolo. Qué imbécil. Juzgándola a ella cuando él no podría hacer nada mejor, era un cobarde mucho más grande que ella.

—Eres una chica muy peculiar, Hyuuga —susurró tranquilo, con una diminuta curva en sus labios.

—¡Ah, lo siento! d-dije muchas cosas extrañas, yo no… quería ofenderte ni n-nada de eso… yo sólo —tartamudeó nerviosa, relajando un poco el raro ambiente que habían formado.

—No, creo que tienes mucha razón —tranquilizó él—, supongo que a veces por más fuerte que sea ese sentimiento, no puedes simplemente ir y decirlo. Cuando hay tantas cosas en juego, pienso que uno mismo se vuelve su peor enemigo… poniéndose de lado con tanta facilidad, ignorándolo —su serio rostro se enfocó en la tenue llama que aún flameaba en un delicado baile, cogió con mucha suavidad e inconscientemente el colgante alrededor de su cuello—, no es… tan sencillo.

Fue ahora el turno de Hinata de mirarle asombrada. Ella estaba segura de que esas no habían sido las palabras de una mera opinión. Y vaya que estaba segura. No había persona más capacitada para leer tras ese comentario el verdadero significado. Pensó con detenimiento su respuesta antes de decirla con la misma suavidad que antes.

—Sasuke-kun también tiene grandes oportunidades.

Concisa, llana y con un visible mensaje oculto.

Sasuke la miró, ella en silencio le respondió la mirada y sonrió despacito pero honesta.

—Me iré a dormir ahora, gracias por la charla, fue agradable.

Y sin más que decir, Hinata se levantó y con un leve saludo de su cabeza se unió a un lado de Shikamaru, dejando a un Sasuke incapaz de definir cómo se sentía exactamente. Era real, acababa de tener una de las más profundas conversaciones que jamás tuvo con alguien, y fue con nada más ni nada menos que Hinata. La tímida, retraída y callada Hinata con quien nunca tuvo una relación demasiado cercana. ¿La había menospreciado durante tanto tiempo? Es decir, reconocía que era una oponente muy digna, sabía luchar muy bien y planeaba grandes estrategias, pero… ¿hablar como lo hizo? Eso fue una gran revelación. Ni siquiera Sakura, una de las mujeres con quien más hablaba y tenía buena relación, le hubiese hecho razonar tantas cosas como lo hacía ahora.

No sabía qué exactamente fue lo que razonó, pero lo hizo durante horas. Las suficientes como para ser suplido por Shikamaru en la siguiente guardia horas después, en la que dudó enormemente el dejarle a cargo, pues él parecía estar más dormido que despierto. No obstante su propio cansancio era más y quedó inconsciente ni bien su cabeza entró en contacto con el saco de dormir. Finalmente, en la mañana plenamente iluminada dispusieron a marchar. En un corto instante cruzó miradas con Hinata y ella le sonrió tranquila como siempre, dándole una rara calma a Sasuke.

Tras aquel día, anduvieron otros tres antes de topar con su objetivo final. Una cueva muy bien oculta tras una cascada, pero que fue muy fácilmente descubierta por Hinata con ayuda del Byakugan. Contaron con precaución a los enemigos y hasta donde habían logrado identificar, eran nada más que quince. Shikamaru planeó rápidamente una estrategia que siguiera las órdenes de Tsunade de evitar el enfrentamiento, aunque se le dificultó bastante; la cueva no era ni tan grande y serían descubiertos con facilidad no importaba qué tanto se esmeraran en ocultarse. Sasuke fue más directo, tratándose de sólo quince enemigos no debería siquiera ser un reto complicado, él sugirió encararlos sin perder tiempo. Hinata no opinaba completamente igual, ella tenía muy grabadas las palabras de la Hokage afirmándoles que esos enemigos eran experimentados también, por lo que debatieron un buen rato. En definitiva, llegaron al punto medio de escabullirse hasta donde pudieran y aniquilar sólo a los inevitables. Hinata fue de gran ayuda para hacer un boceto precario de la cueva por dentro, al parecer sólo contaba con un par de habitaciones no muy grandes, no sería difícil hallar los pergaminos.

Cada quien por su parte buscó por inercia el amuleto que Naruto les había dado cuando partieron, como si ese simple hecho les brindara más confianza. Una pequeña cuenta regresiva y los tres ingresaron.

El primer tramo fue demasiado sencillo, nadie estaba cerca, ni siquiera una técnica trampa que les impidiera avanzar. A medida que se adentraban más, la situación se volvía más sospechosa. No sólo no había ningún enemigo, sino que la cueva en sí daba la impresión de estar deshabitada, a pesar de que Hinata comprobó quince flujos de chakra distintos desde afuera. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru lo entendió, rápido y tarde a la vez: habían caído en una emboscada desde el principio. Cuando quiso voltearse y advertirles a sus compañeros, se dio cuenta que ellos también eran conscientes de la trampa. Sasuke tenía su Sharingan activo y la espada desenfundada, justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de un enemigo que surgió de la misma nada. Hinata a su otro costado, realizaba un _Kaiten_ de gran magnitud que mandó a volar a tres personas juntas. A Shikamaru tampoco le tomó mucho tiempo atrapar entre sus sombras a dos, quienes con gran sigilo se habían acercado por su espalda.

No parecían ninjas tan peligrosos a simple vista, ni siquiera destacarían como sospechosos en una multitud, sin embargo los tres reconocían que tenían un pleno conocimiento en las artes del combate. Comprobaron en poco tiempo que los quince flujos de chakra también debieron de ser una ilusión, pues hasta donde venían llevando la cuenta, eran más de veintidós los que ahora yacían inconscientes en el piso, sin mencionar los muchos otros que seguían apareciendo. Sasuke maldecía a viva voz, se había confiado demasiado con esta misión. En cualquier otra situación similar hubiese activado su Sharingan desde un principio para evitar precisamente estas pérdidas de tiempo, en cambio ahora sus ataques eran cada vez más continuos y el chakra empezaba a escasearle con alarmante rapidez. Hinata no podía dar abasto frente a los seis contrincantes que venían al mismo tiempo ni siquiera con sus mejores técnicas, y Shikamaru no estaba en condiciones de ayudarla puesto que él también estaba en un escenario similar.

Los tres ninja de Konoha estaban entendiendo en este mismo momento que las palabras de Tsunade no habían sido por decoración. Por confiarse demasiado de un análisis preliminar estaban pagando las consecuencias con creces. Pues aunque sus habilidades hubiesen sido perfeccionadas muy bien en los últimos años, no quería decir que fuesen invencibles, tanto Sasuke, como Hinata y Shikamaru estaban siendo apaleados con éxito. Un muy vergonzoso éxito para el menor de los Uchiha.

En el medio de la pelea lograron llegar a una sala que parecía estar muy bien resguardada, que de no haber sido gracias a la violenta explosión que mandó a volar a Sasuke y Shikamaru, no hubiesen hallado. Ambos de inmediato se fijaron en los tres pequeños pedestales que tenían luciéndose a los rollos de pergamino que debían recuperar. Sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de acercárseles cuando una ola de enemigos les abatió. Hinata fue la más veloz y sobreexcediendo su propia capacidad, logró un _Kaiten_ que los protegió a los tres y se deshizo de siete de los atacantes. Sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon en el instante cero tras desvanecer el escudo logrando quedar expuesta al filo de la espada que se acercó demasiado discreto, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar de esquivarlo, se llevó un gran tajo que abarcó el largo de su pecho. No pareció muy profundo como para lastimarla de gravedad, sin embargo su chaleco había sido roto por completo y de él algo cayó, yendo a parar al piso con un claro corte en el medio.

El amuleto de Naruto.

Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de abalanzarse y tratar de recuperarlo, mas la falta de fuerza en sus piernas la traicionó y quedó incapaz de moverse una vez lo tuvo en sus manos. Hinata vislumbró que alguien se aproximaba hacia ella rápidamente con intenciones de darle un remate certero, mas éste nunca llegó. Comprendiendo mejor su alrededor, comprobó prontamente a qué se debió: Sasuke se había interpuesto entre ella y el enemigo y había recibido el ataque en su lugar. No estaba herido ni nada semejante, en cambio parecía que había sido cubierto por un extraño humo oscuro que se desvaneció rápidamente. Sasuke dio la impresión de quedar paralizado un instante a ojos de Hinata, pero dejó impedido al sujeto en cuestión de segundos, a leguas se podía distinguir que ya había perdido toda la paciencia. Y su siguiente acción fue la prueba más explícita.

Mandando un poco bien a la mierda la seguridad de todos, teniendo en cuenta que estaban adentro de una muy, muy diminuta cueva, el completamente furioso Uchiha Sasuke invocó a _Susano'o _en un audaz movimiento_. _

Como era de esperarse, el techo de la cueva empezó a desmoronarse con velocidad frente a la gran invocación. El imponente guerrero aniquiló al cien por ciento de los restantes en el bando contrario de un solo movimiento, dándoles el tiempo suficiente a Sasuke y los demás de coger los rollos y escapar antes de que el terreno terminara de ceder. Shikamaru había cogido en brazos a Hinata, quien todavía era incapaz de reaccionar sus piernas a voluntad.

Pararon de inmediato una vez fuera de la cueva, viéndola caer y volverse escombros mientras _Susano'o_ desaparecía tras cumplir su misión. Los tres tenían heridas pero ninguna de muerte. Shikamaru se dejó caer en el césped con lentitud una vez confirmaran definitivamente que ningún enemigo quedaba de pie. Hinata estaba de rodillas, en la misma posición en que Nara la había dejado, mirando con mucha pena el pequeño amuleto que ahora se veía destrozado, roto al medio y unido por una muy pequeña parte de la tela celeste.

—Después de todo sí funcionó.

Hinata y Shikamaru levantaron la mirada ante las palabras de Sasuke.

—El amuleto —continuó—, de verdad funcionó. Ese idiota por fin hizo algo bien —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, atrapando el collar de Naruto entre sus dedos con fuerza.

Shikamaru sonrió y de su bolsa de shuriken sacó su propio amuleto rojo.

—Deberíamos agradecérselo cuando regresemos, ¿no creen?

Hinata se animó a sonreír un poco, juntando las mitades de su amuleto.

—Sí…

~O~O~O~O~O~

Doce días les había tomado llegar a aquella cueva, pero tan sólo nueve regresar a la aldea. Ni bien pusieron un pie dentro Shikamaru dijo que iría a reportar los resultados de la misión con Tsunade, sin embargo Sasuke se ofreció en su lugar.

—Tú deberías informarte con tu esposa en lugar de con la Hokage, ¿no crees? Ella da más miedo—bromeó, haciendo sonreír vagamente a Shikamaru.

—Gracias —dijo, pasándole los rollos recuperados. —, si no quieres hacer el informe sólo dile que se lo entregaré después.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, sólo vete.

Nara extendió un poco más su mueca y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza se despidió de ambos. Hinata no tardó mucho rato más en separar sus caminos también, por lo que Sasuke fue directo a la torre del Hokage. Golpeó tres veces antes de pasar tras oír el permiso de Tsunade del otro lado, hizo una muy pequeña reverencia antes de comenzar el reporte.

—Regresaron con gran precisión —dijo ni bien le vio— ¿Cómo les fue? —Tsunade reparó en los vestigios de heridas y lastimaduras que todavía no habían cicatrizado, aunque Sasuke pareciera ni percatarse de ellas ya.

—Pudimos finalizar la misión con éxito, sin embargo en el intermedio nos vimos obligados a entrar en combate con los enemigos, todos ellos fueron eliminados satisfactoriamente. Como se supuso en un comienzo, eran en su totalidad renegados de la Niebla. Se estimó un total de setenta y ocho personas.

—¿Setenta y ocho? Sin dudas eran más de las que esperaba —musitó más seria la mujer. —¿Los pergaminos están intactos?

—Eso parece —dijo extendiéndole los tres pergaminos color crema perfectamente envueltos. Ella de inmediato dio la impresión de mostrarse más aliviada.

—Eso es bueno, hubiese sido un enorme problema si llegaban a descubrir cómo utilizarlos —Tsunade tomó uno de los pergaminos y acarició el lazo carmín que lo anudaba. Sasuke alzó una ceja ante sus palabras, picado de curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso que es tan importante para protegerlo con tanto recelo? —Preguntó por fin—, asesinar a un tipo que en su tiempo fue un ninja élite de la Roca como si fuera nadie, emboscar a uno de los mejores grupos de ANBUS del Raikage, ¿realmente vale tanto la pena?

Tsunade se tensó notoriamente ante la mención del Raikage, pero suspiró con paciencia. Lo pensó con detenimiento, pero ya que después de todo tenía aquellos pergaminos en su poder, decidió decirle la verdad.

—Hace muchos años, cuando mi abuelo contrajo matrimonio con Mito, ideó un método que combinara las habilidades del clan Senju y el clan Uzumaki, según decía tenía la intención de usarlo para avanzar enormemente en el campo de la medicina; con el chakra especial de los Uzumaki y las capacidades regenerativas de los Senju, sería un legado familiar para las generaciones venideras. Sin embargo ya que el resultado final era en extremo peligroso, se dividió la información de manera que por sí solos no develaran mucho pero juntos los tres son la clave para una de las técnicas más peligrosas en manos equivocadas. El sólo hecho de tenerlos aquí juntos nos hace un blanco fácil para ataques, a pesar de ello correré con ese riesgo mientras sea capaz de vigilarlos por mi cuenta.

Sasuke oyó, las lentas y calmas palabras de la mujer fueron bastantes para hacerle comprender que el que sus enemigos no resultaran nada fáciles de derribar, era por un motivo muy bien justificado. Si lo pensaba mejor, no cabía la menor duda de que había menospreciado demasiado la misión en sí y que _realmente_ tuvieron suerte de regresar ilesos. Sin creer pertinente algún comentario al respecto, continuó dictándole el informe sin prisas, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas. Por algún motivo Tsunade estaba particularmente interesada en saber los más pequeños detalles de esta misión. Exigió en varias preguntas saber de qué manera peleaban los renegados, qué armas usaban, qué elemento, si usaron alguna invocación. Una por una Sasuke las contestó, sintiendo que ese sólo hecho le daba más tranquilidad a la mujer. Ella únicamente tuvo una más antes de dejarle ir.

—¿No recuerdas haber estado bajo el alcance de ninguna técnica desconocida para ti en algún momento?

—¿Desconocida? —preguntó, no entendiendo el punto. No recordaba ninguna en particular. —No que recuerde, tampoco Shikamaru o Hyuuga, ninguno se mostró diferente mientras volvíamos.

—Ya veo, supongo que después de todo sí tuvieron mucha suerte ¿eh? —dijo sonriente, recostándose sobre su gran silla. Ahora sí se mostraba genuinamente aliviada.

—Ah, eso me recuerda —Sasuke sacó de debajo de sus ropas el colgante de Naruto. Tsunade le miró no entendiendo el por qué estaba en su dominio. —, el idiota nos dio amuletos de la suerte antes de irnos, tengo que devolverle esto. ¿Podría dárselo cuando lo vea?

Senju sonrió, una sonrisa distinta a las otras. Más divertida y misteriosa.

—Claro que sí, pero ¿no sería mejor si…?

Silencio.

Sorpresa, pupilas dilatándose despacio.

"…_Ninguno de ellos estaba herido de ninguna manera, sin embargo…"_

Pánico.

"…_Sus cuerpos estallaron sin razón aparente. No hubo manera de salvar a nadie…"_

Desesperación silenciosa.

Pequeñas gotas se deslizaron por la cara de Tsunade, gotas espesas, tibias y rojizas. Petrificada. Allí donde estaba ella quedó totalmente petrificada, mirando con sus ojos incrédulos. La respiración se le hizo fría, la poca que no se evaporó en aquel inesperado sobresalto.

Salpicando todo a su alrededor, frente a ella el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke con el colgante a medio quitar de su cuello, acababa de colapsar en una detonación interna. De sus ojos, su boca, oídos, brazos, pecho. Él sangraba por todos lados, sangraba en verdad mucho. No tardó nada en formarse un gran charco bajo el cuerpo desplomado en el piso, en los veintinueve segundos que a Tsunade le tomó reaccionar sus paralizadas extremidades y gritar por Shizune, Sasuke ya estaba recostado sobre una gran alfombra carmín; para cuando tocaron el minuto con treintaidós y Shizune y un grupo de personas que estaban ahí brindaron su ayuda, él había perdido completamente la consciencia.

Todos trabajaron veloces, así como también lo hicieron las voces curiosas y alarmadas. Itachi fue el primero quien llegó a la sala de hospital, con su pecho latiendo descontrolado y el miedo reflejado en su cara. Mikoto y Fugaku, tristemente fueron los siguientes. La madre abordó con lágrimas en su cara, no tenía idea de qué tan mala era la situación, sin embargo aquel mensajero le había dicho que su hijo estaba en una situación "muy delicada". Shikamaru y Hinata les siguieron en cuanto recibieron la noticia, Tsunade había mandado a llamar por ellos para discutir sobre la misión y ver que ellos no fueran víctimas de lo mismo, desconociendo aún así el estado de su compañero. Sakura ya estaba en la sala con Tsunade, ayudando en todo lo que pudiera.

Al fin de la primera hora parecía ser que todos los allegados a Sasuke estaban al tanto de la situación, sin embargo nadie se percató de que allí faltaba alguien fundamental. Alguien que al llegar a la hora y treinta y siete minutos, apareció con la cara descolorida y su pecho desbocado. Con sus ojos celestes presas del pánico y agitando su cabeza en busca de caras conocidas, esquivando a la multitud de médicos y enfermeros que corrían de un lado a otro llevando toallas, bolsas con sangre y suero a una única dirección. Valiéndose de su instinto siguió al desfile y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó tras la puerta doble al final del eterno pasillo en el que la cumbre de médicos daba lugar.

—¡¿Abuela qué fue lo que sucedió, toda la torre está…!?

Pero él enmudeció rápido. El escenario que le recibió no fue en absoluto gratificante.

Tras esas dos puertas un grupo de personas liderado por Tsunade y Sakura intentaban desesperadamente hacer reaccionar a un hombre tendido en la camilla. Su aspecto no era bueno, ni medianamente. El cuerpo se le estaba carcomiendo con rapidez vertiginosa, su sistema circulatorio se mostraba descontrolado y sangre contaminada, porque la sangre no podía tener ese color oscuro, brotaba de todos lados. Brazos, piernas, pulmones, boca, oídos. Todo era un desastre y ni siquiera con ayuda de todo el chakra de Tsunade ni el de Sakura podían mantenerlo a raya. El piso estaba bañado con sangre al igual que todo lo demás, se podía apreciar un color brumo en el rojo que cada vez era más notable. Haruno reaccionó de pronto detonando una bomba de chakra verde en el pecho del hombre, logrando que volviera a respirar, aunque muy dificultosamente.

Sakura le impedía la vista a la cara del sujeto, pero entendía que el latido de su corazón era dudoso, según lo que lograba armar de los murmullos atropellados de los médicos. Todo magullado, cortado y con partes emanando un vaho extraño. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre… ¿cómo un cuerpo menudo como ese era capaz de perder tanto líquido vital?

¿Quién era, para empezar?

En cuanto Naruto puso un pie dentro de la Torre de inmediato se topó con el desastre, toda la habitación cubierta de sangre y ni una sola persona allí para explicarle qué demonios había pasado. Lo primero que pensó fue que algo muy malo le había sucedido a la abuela Tsunade o a Shizune, pero Tsunade era quien estaba atendiendo a alguien ahora mismo. Y Shizune la estaba ayudando, al igual que Sakura, lo que también la descartaba a ella.

¿Entonces quién?

Naruto permaneció allí un tiempo que a su parecer fue eterno. Tsunade reparó tarde de su presencia, pero no necesitó hacer nada, pues un instante después Shikamaru se disculpó prontamente y cogiendo con cuidado a Naruto, cerró nuevamente las puertas. Afuera, fue el blanco de todas las miradas, se lucía contrariado.

—¿Shikamaru? —dijo reparando en quién le había sacado de allí. —Lo siento, me precipité un poco… estaba muy preocupado cuando vi la sala de la abuela ¿sabes?, imaginé que algo le había pasado pero ella parece estar bien, así que estoy algo más tranquilo —dijo a modo de disculpa, entibiando un poco su pecho. El mal presentimiento que tenía pareció ser infundado. Pero se dio cuenta de pronto. —¿Shikamaru? ¡Regresaste! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, estás lastimado? ¿Es Temari-chan?

Por quince segundos pudo relajarse de su incómoda sensación, sin embargo ésta volvió rápidamente cuando le habló a Nara. Él no se mostraba lastimado, ¿sería en verdad Temari? ¿Algo habría pasado con el bebé? Pero Shikamaru negó despacito con su cabeza, apretando los puños. Naruto pensó que eso no podía ser muy bueno. Oh no… ¿¡tal vez era Hinata-chan?!

Volteó rápido a su alrededor en busca de Neji o Hanabi, tal vez su padre, pero no había rastro de ningún Hyuuga a excepción de… Hinata, quien se veía entera y sin ningún rastro de herida alarmante. Por el lado bueno eso la descartó a ella, pero por el malo… le hizo notar a Naruto los familiares de _qué_ persona estaban ahí.

Estaba Itachi, también Mikoto y Fugaku. Un lento escalofrío fue erizando su piel, mientras recaía en que en ese lugar también estaban Shikamaru y Hinata.

Shikamaru y Hinata, quienes habían hecho una misión en equipo con…

El corazón se aletargó, muy frío.

—¿Sasuke…?

Un suspiro tembloroso fue lo que de sus labios salió, pero Nara no contestó, ni siquiera necesitó hacerlo.

Buscó con la mirada a Itachi, quien también le observaba. El intercambio cómplice y silente de palabras dejó palidecer la cara de Naruto. Aunque más bien fue la inminente preocupación en su mirada, el absoluto miedo dominándole lo que lo dejó inmóvil.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió? ¿Por qué… por qué Sasuke está…? toda esa sangre… él no… no puede…

—No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, tuvimos un regreso normal desde la misión, ni siquiera se mostró diferente ni tenía alguna herida que pudiera advertirnos. Tsunade-sama nos mandó a llamar de inmediato, pero no ha tenido momento para hablar… sólo nos resta esperar, Naruto.

Hinata le echó una mirada sumamente preocupada, pero él no lo notó. En realidad, parecía no notar nada a su alrededor. Sólo se dejó chocar contra la pared y deslizar hasta que su trasero tocó el piso.

Y entonces esperaron.

Durante una, dos, tres y cuatro horas. Veintiuno, treinta y tres, cuarenta y siete minutos. Sus cabezas se alzaban inmediatas en cuanto aquella puerta se abría, sin embargo sólo era el sinfín de enfermeros que cargaban con nuevos suministros, más toallas y bolsas con sangre. Eventualmente dejaron de prestarles atención.

A la hora siete con nueve minutos, Tsunade se mostró. No traía su ropa acostumbrada, sino un uniforme médico impecable, recién puesto, supusieron. La cara exudaba cansancio y estrés, pero algunos notaron más que nada preocupación.

—Tsunade-sama… ¿cómo está…? —La trémula voz de la joven madre Uchiha preguntó, levantándose rápidamente ante su presencia.

—Su condición no es buena —dijo suave. No podía disfrazarlo, no era el momento para apelar al optimismo. No había manera de aparentar que el estado de ese chico era medianamente aceptable…

La respuesta hizo a Mikoto gemir ahogada, cubriendo su cara. Itachi la abrazó aunque no es cómo si él estuviera en una situación muy diferente. Naruto tragó con dificultad, su respiración se estaba haciendo más dificultosa también.

—Lo único que pudimos asegurar para el tiempo que le tratamos, fue que respirara. Su cuerpo entró en fallo repetidas veces y no reacciona a los estímulos; el flujo de chakra está muerto y no encontramos manera de reaccionarlo, también ha perdido demasiada sangre, por lo que se encuentra muy debilitado y no podrá aguantar más tratamiento hasta que logre estabilizarse. No hemos descubierto qué fue lo que sucedió, y eso vuelve la situación más peligrosa aún. Si no hallamos el tratamiento adecuado lo más probable es que…

—Él no morirá —Naruto dijo determinado, poniéndose de pie. —Sasuke no morirá, no voy a permitirlo de ninguna manera. Tienes que encontrar una solución, abuela.

—No es tan sencillo como eso, Naruto. No sabemos qué es lo que lo está causando, jamás había visto algo como esto.

Tsunade entendía cómo debía estar sintiéndose, pero por más que diese todo de sí, esta vez la situación la superaba. No es como si pudiera sólo buscar información y tratar de revertir lo que sea que estuviese afectando a Sasuke, era algo muchísimo más complicado. Examinó con su mirada a Shikamaru y Hinata.

—¿Ustedes no vieron nada extraño? ¿Mientras peleaban, o quizás durante el viaje? ¿Se toparon con algo diferente, alguna planta, algo?

Tanto Nara como Hyuuga repasaron con cuidado sus movimientos durante la misión, pero ninguno pudo hallar nada. Fueron cuidadosos con la comida tanto así como a la hora de beber agua, no habían cruzado camino con alguna trampa ni planta extraña. No había nada, nada, a excepción de…

Hinata lo recordó de pronto, ¡es verdad! durante la pelea, en ese momento que Sasuke interceptó el ataque por ella, Hinata recordaba haber visto un extraño humo negro que le había dejado inmóvil unos instantes. No era un humo de escape, tampoco venenoso ni paralizante, ella lo hubiese reconocido de inmediato de ser así. En cuanto se lo comentó a Tsunade ella ordenó hacer un análisis exhaustivo de la sangre de Sasuke, desapareciendo cortos segundos después. La Hokage dio la sensación de saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero al contrario de lo que pensarían, su cara se desarmó en algo similar al miedo.

Cuando treinta y ocho minutos después apareció, secundada por Sakura, entendieron por qué.

—Logramos… descubrir qué es lo que está atacando el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun —Anunció Sakura, buscando discretamente la mirada de Naruto, reflejando sobre sus ojos esmeraldas un brillo compungido. Hinata lo notó y de inmediato se dio cuenta que no podía ser nada bueno. Haruno al parecer quiso continuar pero se había quedado en silencio, así que Tsunade tomó su lugar.

—Lo que tiene Sasuke no es… algo que se pueda curar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Atacó Naruto.

—Que no existe nada que pueda revertir o contrarrestar su estado. Aquel humo negro que Hinata vio es un veneno muy reciente, sólo he oído hablar de él unas pocas veces. Lo que hace es infiltrarse en el torrente sanguíneo y atacar directamente desde el corazón, contaminando toda la sangre que éste genere y a su tiempo el mismo flujo de chakra se verá afectado. No existe ninguna manera para que el cuerpo luche por sí sólo contra semejante ataque. Hace unas semanas un grupo élite del Raikage fue enviado a la misma misión, en el camino se toparon con enemigos que utilizaron este veneno para robarles el pergamino, sin rastro de ninguna herida volvieron a su aldea. Sin embargo —Tsunade respiró hondo, tratando de alivianar un poco la tensión en su pecho—, el Raikage confirmó que sus cuerpos colapsaron sin motivo alguno. A diferencia de Sasuke, ellos murieron en el acto. Si bien es afortunado de nuestra parte, no comprendemos a qué se debe el que Sasuke siga con vida. ¿Comprendes ahora, Naruto? Por más que logre hallar una manera de mantenerle respirando, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que…

—¿Morirá?

Todos voltearon a mirar a Naruto, con su voz más ruda que de costumbre.

—¿Estás diciendo que morirá? ¿Que sólo tengo que resignarme y verle morir? ¿¡Quieres que entienda que Sasuke va a morir por algo como esto, por una estúpida misión de recuperar tres jodidos pergaminos?!

Hinata observó con aprehensión al chico, quien gesticulaba con fuerza y rugía con todavía más ímpetu. Itachi y Sakura se mantuvieron en silencio, incapaces de acotar una sola palabra. Tsunade se chocó por el grito, pero a ella no la iban a amedrentar unos graznidos de ave herida. Sin embargo mientras se preparó en fruncir su ceño y estrujar los puños, las palabras de Naruto le resonaron.

La misión.

La misión de los pergaminos.

Pergaminos.

De su abuelo.

Técnica secreta.

Médica.

¡La técnica de su abuelo grabada en los pergaminos!

—¡Eso es! Shikamaru, Hinata, vayan y tráiganme los pergaminos que quedaron en mi oficina, ¡de prisa! Sakura, tú ve a por Kushina lo antes posible.

Todos miraron a la mujer frenética un instante pero obedecieron con premura.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿qué tiene en mente? —preguntó Itachi, mientras la mujer le sonrió.

—Creo que podría tener una oportunidad de salvar a tu hermano —le dijo más confiada. La verdad es que ella nunca había visto esos pergaminos por dentro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué tipo de técnica ocultaba. Pero era su última posibilidad y se arriesgaría a todo con ella.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Senju Tsunade releyó por sexta vez las palabras y sellos grabados en esos tres pergaminos desplegados frente a ella en el piso. Sus ojos más serios y concentrados, por contrario que sonara, tensaban más los cuerpos de las personas que la acompañaban en aquella sala.

Muy bien, lo tenía.

Tsunade estaba segura de que aquella complejísima técnica era la solución infalible para salvar a Sasuke, su última oportunidad. Levantó los ojos y analizó el estado del chico, él se hallaba en la camilla con Sakura y Shizune manteniendo a raya su flujo sanguíneo. Estaba pálido de muerte, oscuras ojeras aprisionaban sus ojos y aunque se estuviesen esforzando al máximo, había rastros de sangre escapando por la comisura de sus labios y restos a los costados de sus ojos. Hinata había tenido la gran idea de sellar sus puntos de chakra para que no pudiera seguir contaminándose, lo que les dio una considerable suma de tiempo para tratarle.

…Sin embargo, el tratamiento no era tan fácil como lo supuso. Requería de gran concentración y mucha lógica para realizarla efectivamente, era un tremendo riesgo.

Si había comprendido bien, lo que Tsunade debía hacer era drenar por completo la sangre contaminada del cuerpo de Sasuke (que básicamente, era toda) y con ayuda de sus propias células Senju, estimular el cuerpo de él para que la volviera a regenerar lo suficientemente rápido para que no muriera antes. Y ya que el chakra estaba sellado gracias a Hinata, lo que la parte Uzumaki, (en este caso Kushina) debía hacer, era brindarle de su propio chakra para realimentar el de Sasuke. Era riesgoso no sólo porque jamás había hecho algo similar, sino porque no era completamente seguro el que Kushina pudiera lograrlo, siendo que ya no era la Jinchuriki de Kurama. Pensarían tal vez que era mejor pedírselo a Naruto, pero ese chico se veía tan abrumado por el estado de su amigo que no sería capaz de realizar una tarea tan delicada como esa.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos. En el instante cero en que comencemos con esto, será cuestión de precisión y rapidez. Si fallamos incluso por unos segundos, no lo lograremos —advirtió ella con severa voz, ojeando uno por uno—. Kushina se encargará de limpiar el chakra, Shizune, tú debes brindarle apoyo a ella para cualquier cosa que necesite. Mi trabajo será encargarme de purificar la sangre, para eso debemos drenar toda aquella que esté infectada, Sakura será quien me respalde. Hinata, a ti te dejaré vigilando que las vías del chakra en Sasuke estén funcionando correctamente una vez Kushina empiece a tratarle, si notas que hay algo mal bloquéalas de inmediato ¿entendido?

Todas las mujeres asintieron serias, algo nerviosas. Naruto, Shikamaru e Itachi podría decirse que estaban como meros espectadores. Tenían las mejores intenciones, pero no había nada al alcance de sus manos que pudieran hacer para ayudar. Mikoto y Fugaku, por petición de Itachi habían salido a despejar un poco sus cabezas. Él y Naruto les habían asegurado con la mayor de las convicciones que todo saldría bien, que Tsunade podría salvar a Sasuke.

Y dieron inicio.

Tsunade por la derecha y Kushina por la izquierda extendieron sus manos hacia Sasuke, la marca distintiva apareció en la frente de la Hokage y se expandió rápidamente por su cara. Naruto miraba con mucha precaución, más atento y alerta que cualquiera de las mujeres; más que el mismo Itachi se atrevería a decir. Sasuke se veía tan débil ahí postrado, siempre tuvo una tez pálida pero su cara ahora mismo daba miedo… las ojeras resaltaban increíblemente ante su extrema blancura, dándole un aspecto mucho más devastador. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le había visto así? ¿En qué otra situación alguna vez le había visto pelear tanto por seguir con vida?

¡Él era Uchiha Sasuke, el bastardo, prepotente y sumamente confiado Uchiha Sasuke!

Su más preciado e importante amigo, Uchiha Sasuke…

Él no debería estar en esa situación, ¡claro que no! ¿Entonces por qué? Su garganta oprimió con molestia, los labios se le plisaron en una extraña mueca. Le dolían las manos de tanto que las estaba apretando, sabía que debían estar blancas por la presión, pero no le importó. Naruto observó fijamente la labor de su madre y la abuela. Ellas estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, tenía que confiar… pero la molestia no se iba. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar.

Echó un vistazo totalmente desprevenido a Hinata, cuando cogió con mucha suavidad su puño. Ella le sonrió un poco afligida, tenía el Byakugan activado para controlar debidamente el chakra de Sasuke, pero su mirada seguía capaz de emitir serenidad.

—Todo estará bien —dijo, susurrante. Y por un segundo, la preocupación de Naruto se desvaneció. La dulce tonada de su voz o quizás el cándido agarre de su mano, no sabría decir con exactitud qué fue, pero sabía que gracias a Hinata ahora podía respirar un poco más ligeramente. Esbozó una chueca sonrisita para agradecerle y ella le correspondió. Y tratando de contagiarse todavía más de su fuerte actitud, Naruto abrió su mano y cogió firmemente la de Hinata, haciéndola sonrojar.

Con una nueva fuerza abrigándole, ambos volvieron su mirada hasta las mujeres en torno a Sasuke. Naruto nunca antes había visto… no, mejor dicho, nunca hubiera creído que era posible que Tsunade usara esa técnica de regeneración en alguien más aparte de ella, pero por lo visto estaba funcionando debidamente. No podía usar el color de la cara de Sasuke como referencia, pues a estar drenándole la sangre parecía más muerto que vivo, sin embargo Tsunade denotaba confianza en sus movimientos y eso le dio seguridad. Mientras que su madre, ella también le sorprendió, nunca la había visto en el campo de batalla en acción, así que no podría decir con certeza de qué manera se desenvolvía. Pero ahora sin dudas estaba mostrando su gran habilidad, se la veía íntegramente enfrascada en su tarea, las manos le bailaban desde el pecho hasta las extremidades de Sasuke con ritmo pausado, chakra rojo fluía de sus manos.

Las cosas avanzaban lentas pero firmes, ya el reloj había corrido casi su primera hora y la situación apuntaba para bien. Todos se relajaron un poco más viendo que marchaba según lo estimado.

Sin embargo…

"—_¡Tsunade-sama debemos hacer algo rápido!"_

"—_¡Su ritmo cardíaco es peligroso, si continúa así no lo logrará!"_

_Muchas voces juntas se agitaron alarmadas, lejanas. Creyó reconocer que Naruto vociferaba pero era una voz difusa, completamente extraña. Si no se equivocaba, también distinguió a su hermano e incluso a Shikamaru, ¿por qué se escuchaban como si estuviesen hablando debajo del agua? Un incesante pitido molesto retumbaba agudo en sus oídos, ¿qué era esa cosa? ¿Qué estaba pasando? _

_En sus plomizos párpados asomó una tenue luz confusa, pero no logró enfocarla ni hacerla más luminosa. Segundos después todo volvía a estar en silencio, ya no oía gritos ni ese ruidito molesto. Tampoco encontraba esa lucecilla. Todo volvía a estar tranquilo. Tan, tan tranquilo. Se sentía muy bien…_

_Pero algo más volvió a formarse entre la oscuridad… encegueció sus ojos y le obligó a fruncirlos con molestia. No era una luz blanca esta vez, ni siquiera era una luz muy fuerte, pero ante la dominante oscuridad resultaba incandescente. Era un brillo distinto, con forma pequeña y de color. Color turquesa y transparente, un resplandor cristalino que bamboleaba divertido. No logró alcanzarlo por más que estirara sus brazos, se veía muy lejos. Una risa graciosa y fresca hizo eco, él conocía esa risa, ¿de quién era?_

"—_**No es precisamente un amuleto, ¡pero sirve! Y como es un objeto muy valioso para mí, tienes la obligación de regresar a salvo y devolvérmelo, ¿lo entendiste?"**_

_Ah, la recordaba, esa era la voz del ruidoso de Naruto… ¿por qué estaba escuchando su voz, dónde estaba él?_

_Sasuke miró más fijamente esa lucecilla turquesa, empezaba a tomar forma y muy rápidamente la reconoció como el colgante que Naruto siempre llevaba en su cuello._

_¿Qué clase de sueño era este? ¿Por qué mierda soñaba con ese collar?_

"—…_**muy valioso para mí, tienes la obligación de regresar a salvo y devolvérmelo…"**_

_La voz se estaba cortando, se hacía más lejana. Sasuke no podía ubicar de dónde provenía esa voz, sólo había negro a su alrededor exceptuando por el diminuto colgante. _

"—…_**tienes la obligación de regresar a salvo… devolvérmelo…"**_

_Naruto se reía entre el eco, pero su risa era una poco graciosa, algo turbia. _

"—…_**regresar a salvo…"**_

_La lucecilla danzarina del cristal se empezaba a opacar lentamente, alejándose más y más del alcance de Sasuke._

"—…_**devolvérmelo…"**_

_Todo estaba por quedar a oscuras una vez más, pero Sasuke no se preocupó por eso, él estaba muy a gusto. Se sentía sumamente cómodo en este momento, tenía muchas ganas de quedarse así. Si la luz se apagaba, él podría volver a dormir plácidamente. Sólo tenía que cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de esa tan divina calma._

_Pero se sentía inquieto. Algo estaba molestándole, ¿qué era?_

"—_¡SASUKE!"_

_Le estaban llamando, era indudable, ¿pero quién gritaba su nombre? ¿por qué se oía tan enojado?_

"—_¡NO TE DEJARÉ IR HASTA QUE ME LO REGRESES!"_

_¿Hasta que se lo regrese? ¿Regresar qué cosa? ¿Y a quién? _

_Más voces zumbaban en su oído, zumbaban rápido y amontonadas, indescifrables. ¿Quiénes osaban interrumpirle su preciado descanso?_

_Un último grito, aturdidor, cortó todo sonido. Se esfumó la lucecilla y sus ojos se cerraron tranquilos, estaba siendo arrullado por una calma incomparable._

_Finalmente el mundo se durmió, y con él, el confundido Uchiha Sasuke…_

~O~O~O~O~O~

Gimió. Lo sintió rasposo y sumamente doloroso, el gemido de dolor que inundó su garganta en cuanto esa excesivamente brillante luz le penetró los ojos. El cuerpo le acribillaba, extenuado, sin fuerzas, drenado de toda energía vital. Se sentía un mero yunque depositado en una cama. Los pulmones reaccionaban resentidos ante sus respiraciones, los dedos le incomodaban, también las piernas. Era la primera vez en su vida que Uchiha Sasuke recordara sentirse tan miserablemente como la mierda.

Le tomó un buen rato reconocer dónde estaba con la pequeña porción de ojos que podía abrir, por qué estaba ahí y cómo es que había llegado. Pudo descifrar sólo la primera de sus dudas, era más que claro que estaba en una sala de hospital, pero no tenía ni la más mínima pista de por qué ni cómo.

El deslizar de la puerta atrajo su atención, logrando el esfuerzo sobrehumano del año, Sasuke volteó hasta allí para encontrarse a Hinata con un bonito ramo de flores en sus manos. Ella ya no traía su ropa de misión, estaba vestida de atuendo casual, lo que le dio la inmediata pista de que había pasado al menos un día desde que habían regresado a la aldea. Hinata rápidamente notó que estaba consciente, pero habló en un bajo susurro.

—La familia Yamanaka te envía estas flores —dijo mientras las acomodaba en un pequeño florero a un lado de la cama de Sasuke donde ya había otros tres ramos además de ese. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me gustaría decir que bien, pero… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Hinata se sentó en una silla ubicada al costado de su cama, y le explicó lo más detalladamente posible lo que había ocurrido. Desde su colapso en la torre, a qué se debió y hasta el método que utilizaron para salvarle. Fue lo más neutral que pudo, logrando que Sasuke entendiera sin problemas la situación, pese a todavía murmurar tan tenue. ¿Por qué le hablaba así? No es como si sus oídos fueran a romperse si elevaba un poco sus decibeles, saben. En resumen, según concebía habían pasado dos días desde que todo pasó, y comprendiendo mejor la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, aunado al excesivo tratamiento al que fue sometido, era de entenderse que su cuerpo estuviera a la miseria.

Trató por un momento de remover un poco sus extremidades, sin embargo sólo entonces se percató de la presencia de varios individuos en aquella habitación.

Mientras que en un pequeño sofá cerca de la ventana se encontraban Sakura y su madre Mikoto dormidas, en el suelo a un lado de ellas estaba Itachi y un poco más apartado Fugaku. Ambos estaban cubiertos con una manta azul, también las dos mujeres. En la esquina, sobre su espalda, descansaba Shikamaru. Y en su propia camilla la cabeza de Uzumaki Naruto reposaba sobre sus brazos, él estaba más que sumamente dormido, un delator hilillo de saliva escapaba de la comisura de sus labios. Les observó a todos con un tibio sentimiento en el pecho, quizás eso mismo fuera el justificante de la furtiva sonrisilla que decoró su boca.

—Han estado aquí en todo momento —explicó Hinata. Ahora comprendía Sasuke el por qué de su tonada tan suave. —¿Sabes? —comenzó tras un momento de quietud en el que él se entretuvo observando a sus compañeros, atrayendo su atención—… casi al terminar, tu corazón se detuvo de repente y no lográbamos la manera de hacerte reaccionar, comenzamos a preocuparnos, ya que si no lo conseguíamos rápido las posibilidades de que sobrevivieras iban a ser nulas. Intentamos muchos métodos pero ninguno funcionaba, y cuando alcanzaste el segundo cincuenta y dos, Naruto-kun se puso realmente nervioso. Gritaba mucho, a pesar de que no podías oírle. Él te decía que debías volver para regresarle su amuleto, que no te lo perdonaría si morías sin antes regresárselo.

Hinata soltó una risilla algo entristecida. El impactado Sasuke pensó de inmediato en ese extraño sueño que había tenido, claro… la voz que escuchó de seguro era la del verdadero Naruto.

—E increíblemente, tu corazón volvió a latir instantes después. Lograste resistir el resto del tratamiento sin ningún problema luego de eso. Cuando ninguno de los procedimientos médicos lo logró, la voz de Naruto-kun te trajo de regreso.

Sasuke volvía a escuchar atentamente, víctima absoluta una vez más de la nueva faceta de Hyuuga que había conocido aquella noche. Tan serena y madura en sus palabras. Pero por más que se esforzaba no entendía el motivo exacto por el cual ella le estaba contando esto. Tal vez sólo quisiera relatarle más completamente la situación que había sobrellevado, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que no era precisamente esa su intención.

De pronto, la chica rebuscó dentro de su bolsillo, sacando un objeto que posicionó de manera que Sasuke lo visualizara bien.

—Terminó de romperse en cuanto reaccionaste a la voz de Naruto-kun. Lo tenía fuertemente sujeto entonces, fue por eso que lo noté —dijo. Una chispa indescifrable abrazó sus cuerdas vocales.

En su mano residía el amuleto de Naruto, aquel por el que había prácticamente entregado su cuello en combate. El paquetito celeste y con linda escritura dorada estaba completamente roto a la mitad ahora, a pesar de que seguía unido a medias la última vez que lo vio.

—De pequeña una vez me contaron una vieja historia —susurró mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sasuke, alternando su mirada con el objeto en su mano de vez en cuando—… contaba que cuando nos es regalada una posesión, sin importar cuál sea, ésta inmediatamente se vuelve un amuleto de la suerte. La historia hablaba del poder de los sentimientos y explicaba que cuando una persona se preocupa mucho por ti, deposita su deseo de protección en algo que puedas llevar a todo lugar y de esa manera cuidarte no importa qué tan lejos estés.

Los dedos de Hinata arrullaron la tela rota, sonriendo mínimamente, como si estuviese recordando una memoria agridulce.

—Contaba que entre más fuerte ese deseo, mayor es el cariño que esa persona siente hacia ti y por consecuente, cuán bien funcionará ese amuleto.

Ella susurraba tranquila y con paciencia, ante un ciertamente pasmado Sasuke quien con suspicacia logró, o al menos eso creyó, entender lo que ella trataba de decirle. Hinata sostenía una sonrisilla en su cara, una conciliadora y sin negatividad latente. Ella estaba sonriendo feliz.

¿Qué se supone que debería responder ahora? ¿Había alguna respuesta factible, para empezar? Él simplemente se mantuvo allí en silencio, realmente sin saber qué decir.

—B-bueno… es una historia realmente muy antigua, mi abuela solía contármela cuando yo estaba mal y p-por eso yo… la recuerdo tanto —Se sonrojó un poco, pareciendo recaer bien en la clase de cosas que estaba diciéndole. Su abuela era una mujer muy sobreprotectora, y a menudo era quien le obsequiaba pequeños objetos muy bonitos con el mito de que eso la haría sentir mejor. Hinata cogió esa misma afición a medida que crecía y era normal para ella, pero si se ponía a pensarlo mejor era lógico pensar que no era así para todo el mundo. —. N-no es como si fuese c-completamente cierto, pero…

—Gracias.

Hinata levantó su mirada apenada hacia Sasuke, quien sostenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, tímida, pero segura. Lo supo, supo que Sasuke había comprendido qué era lo que trataba de decirle y se sintió de alguna manera, realizada. Contradictoriamente, en su corazón batallaban la mezcla de felicidad y leve tristeza que no fue capaz de expresar. ¿Había acaso necesidad de decir algo más? No. Claro que no. Para personas de escasas palabras como ellos, bastaba con sólo ese pequeño cuento. Ambos siguieron entonces en sus posiciones en completo silencio, pero que no estaba siquiera cerca de ser incómodo. Sin embargo tras pasar un rato, los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a cerrarse solos y no pudo oponer la más mínima resistencia, dejándose así llevar por la cómoda calma de nuevo.

Al despertar nuevamente, la luz seguía traspasando la ventana y chocaba contra su cara soñolienta, pero ya no era tan fuerte. Parpadeando repetidas veces buscó las figuras que se apoderaban de la habitación la última vez que la vio, no obstante ya no había nadie allí.

O, en un principio, eso creyó.

—¡Sasuke!

Una voz ansiosa le llamó, retumbando en su oído como una explosión astronómica. Al instante tenía una figura al lado de su camilla y muy cerca suyo que le atacaba a preguntas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes mover todo tu cuerpo? Ah, cierto, debería de llamar a la abuela para que te revise, ¿dónde…?

Uzumaki Naruto hablaba rápido, atropellado y gesticulando todo su cuerpo con cada palabra. Para el aletargado Sasuke, resultaba confuso comprender bien todo lo que hacía al mismo tiempo.

—¿Puedes sentir tu chakra funcionando bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Sakura-chan? ¿O mejor a Itachi, para avisarle que ya estás despierto? ¡Se van a poner muy contentos! Estaban aquí hasta hace un rato pero salieron a comer algo, es un poco tarde después de todo —dijo riendo un poco.

La ridículamente veloz capacidad de Naruto para soltar preguntas y cambiar de un sujeto a otro sin menor esfuerzo hizo reír un poco a Sasuke también, deteniendo en el acto al muchacho. No sabía si la mirada que le echó fue por oírle reír, o por sentirse ligeramente abochornado, comprendiendo que quizás estaba siendo muy entusiasta.

—¿Q-qué es tan gracioso bastardo? —masculló entre un atisbo de puchero y verdadera ofensa.

—Lo atento que estás siendo conmigo, creo, podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo burlón, mientras que con algo de esfuerzo pero muy bien disimulado, movió su cuerpo hasta quedar medio recostado contra la pared. Si tan sólo hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, hubiese notado con qué velocidad Naruto hundió su ceño.

—¿Crees que es gracioso?

La pregunta ruda y sin atisbo de diversión lo tomó desprevenido y le miró, notando entonces su cara disgustada.

—¿Piensas que es divertido habernos preocupado de esa forma?

Sasuke elevó una ceja confuso, ¿anonadado, tal vez? ¿De dónde venía toda esa molestia de repente? Le miraba fijo, pero no pudo articular una buena respuesta.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Sabías que era una misión difícil! ¡No debiste tomarla tan a la ligera! ¡Tuviste mucha suerte de regresar con vida, idiota!

La voz de Naruto se alzaba imponente, aturdiendo a Sasuke quien todavía no recuperaba el cien por ciento de sus capacidades motoras. Pero que por supuesto, siempre tenía disponible su arsenal de contraataque verbal.

—¿Qué con todo ese discurso? ¿Acaso crees que lo hice a propósito? —escupió clavando su oscura mirada en la azul de Naruto, quien cabe decir, frunció todavía más su cara frente a la respuesta.

No contestó de inmediato, Uzumaki se tomó unos segundos de batalla puramente visual antes de abrir su boca nuevamente. Sin embargo no previó que su tan segura voz flaqueara al hablar.

—De verdad… no entiendes nada, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto, quien hasta el momento permanecía de pie al costado de Sasuke, aflojó toda expresión facial y sin mucho cuidado con el todavía-herido-como-la-mierda, le atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Sasuke abrió sus ojos grande, muy desprevenido con el acto. Podía sentir el firme calor del cuerpo de Naruto envolverle con facilidad, haciéndole olvidar el dolor físico en un santiamén.

—Estaba muy preocupado…

El susurro cálido sobre su oído erizó su piel. Era extraño, muy extraño y algo incómodo. Pero… no estaba tan mal. A pesar de que no podía verle la cara, Sasuke apartó su mirada hacia el techo, recordando las palabras de Hinata.

—Lo sé… tus molestos gritos me despertaron después de todo.

El comentario que se tintó con un ligero atisbo de burla, pero que demostraba que _sí _era consciente de lo peligrosa que fue toda la situación, obligaron a Naruto a mirarle fijo. Un poco sorprendido y lejanamente sonrojado, por qué no. Sasuke encontró sus ojos un instante y sonrió rápido para volver a cerrarlos.

—¿M-me escuchaste? ¿De verdad lo hiciste?

Bueno, si tenía que ser brutalmente honesto, no supo que era él en realidad, sólo pudo distinguir su voz. Pero a fin de cuentas, Naruto no tenía por qué saber eso, así que adoptando una tan clásica postura suya de soberbia, repitió que sí lo había oído.

—No pensé… que lograrías escucharme en serio —confesó sacando un espontáneo sentimiento de bochorno. Pero en ningún momento separando demasiado la distancia entre ambos.

—Vaya, y yo que de verdad me esforcé por despertarme y devolverte tu tan especial amuleto de la suerte —dijo con algo de sorna, rebuscando la cuerda del collar alrededor de su cuello. Se lo extendió a un Naruto que le miraba de una manera algo desconocida para él, no sabiendo si estaba tratando de mostrarse serio o incrédulo. —Era por esto por lo que no ibas a dejar que muriera, ¿cierto? _"¡No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo regreses!" _—imitó el recuerdo de la voz de Naruto en su sueño.

Sin embargo el cristal quedó allí en su mano, pues Naruto no hizo siquiera un mínimo amago de querer cogerlo. En cambio lo observaba muy fijamente. Finalmente tras un buen rato, pareció agarrarlo, no obstante su mano quedó firme sobre la de Sasuke, sujetándola con el collar dentro.

—Podría perder este colgante un millón de veces, pero la simple idea de perderte a ti —el murmullo apenas audible y algo tembloroso sonó en el silencio. —… lo que quería de regreso no era esto, sino a ti, Sasuke…

Por si la fuerte declaración no hubiese bastado para dejar veinte sinónimos de perplejo al Uchiha, lo siguiente que llegó a analizar fue la segura presión de unos labios ajenos contra los suyos. Un beso demasiado intenso para llegar a ser dulce, pero con la suficiente capacidad de expresar plenamente una mezcla de sentimientos. Sentimientos que, casi con absoluta seguridad, estaban bullando en el propio Sasuke también. Dejó recorrer su inexplorada boca por una atenta y ágil lengua, caliente y húmeda. Movía sus labios para nada inexpertos, abriéndolos ligeramente para permitir disfrutar de un mejor enredo de lenguas. Succionaba y empujaba con precisión, llegando a encontrar el momento ciertamente divertido y muy, muy excitante.

Mientras que las manos de Naruto seguían firmes sobre las suyas, una de las de Sasuke se liberó para atraer su cabeza más todavía, ahondando el contacto con pleno gusto.

¿A quién mierda le importaba la coherencia ahora? Él no iba a pararse a pensar por qué estaban besándose, le estaba gustando demasiado y no pensaba parar a menos que él lo hiciera.

El momento llegó instantes después, cuando ninguno pudo soportar la repentina falta de aire. Sus caras rojas de pura excitación se encontraron serias, no en busca de palabras, sino en busca de miradas. Miradas que hallaron enseguida, con la única y muda respuesta que necesitaban para una pregunta que ni siquiera entendían bien. Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, sincera, feliz.

—Entonces, supongo que puedo quedarme con esto ya que tú no lo quieres —Sasuke bamboleó un poco el colgante entre sus manos.

—Ni en broma, eso me pertenece —Dijo Naruto, robándole el collar y colocándolo de nuevo en su propio cuello. —, pero mira el lado bueno, ahora me tendrás a mí en su lugar, ¿no es un mejor trato?

Uchiha sonrió, la malicia se olfateaba a distancia en esa sencilla mueca tentadora.

—Todavía sigo prefiriendo el collar solo, pero supongo que podría conformarme contigo, no estás tan mal después de todo —atravesando un dedo por la cuerda del cristal, atrajo la cara de Naruto cerca de él.

—Eres un jodido bastardo, ¿lo sabías? —masculló disimulando una risa divertida antes de besarle nuevamente.

Y entre ambos, el pequeño y perfilado cristal celeste brillando y zarandeándose al compás, destacando como el verdadero héroe de la velada.

Porque en este momento tanto Uchiha Sasuke como Uzumaki Naruto coincidían en que ese pequeño, se había transformado con toda seguridad en su mejor y más preciado amuleto de la suerte.

* * *

><p>¿Muy largo? ¿Tedioso de leer? ¿Tomatasos a quien lo escribió? e,e<p>

Quise hacer este fic con un pequeño incentivo detrás. Verán, yo entiendo que a mucha gente no le gusten los personajes femeninos en sus parejas yaoi, pero me parece algo estúpido que las transformen en meros estorbos inútiles que sólo sirven para ser molestas y debiluchas y que nunca entienden que el chico que les gusta no podrá estar con ellas. Amo desde siempre a Hyuuga Hinata, es un personaje espectacular y me enojé mucho al leer que en gran mayoría de las historias que ella estaba, la pusieron de tonta inútil. Así que esta es como mi... ¿venganza? e,e

Me quedó un poco... bastante más NaruSasu de lo que planeé aunque en un principio apuntaba a ser puramente SasuNaru, pero me pareció interesante el cambio (?) consideraré seriamente el integrarlo en algún otro momento xD

¡En verdad espero les haya gustado!

¡Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer!~


End file.
